tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chat Drinking Game
Every time Bigez says "Lulz," take a drink. Every time there's a grammar mistake from TDN, piss him off and then drink. Every time TDA15 says something sarcastic, drink. Three if it would piss off TDN. Two more if it was directed at TDN. Everytime BB mentions what song he's listening to. Take a shot every time Blake complains. A shot everytime KG talks about Pokemon Go. A shot whenever some one mentions they are working on their fic. Two if it's BB and/or Kg. Take a shot whenever Neko turns someone gay. Every time Oat says "sorry" or asks if you hate him, take a shot. A shot every time we do something Neko can't do because she's not on a computer. A shot whenever a conversation involving Pokemon starts. Every time Kg mentions a hookup, drink. Every time Ryan says "literally", take a drink. Every time Ryan mentions FH, drink. Every time Ryan acts out for attention, take a shot. A shot whenever Ale mentions that she hates something. Two if she mentions everything. A shot whenever WM brings up Chat. A shot whenever TDN goes AFK. Two if it's for an hour. Every time Kg disconnects, drink. Every time Lu leaves without saying anything, drink. Every time Ryan mentions some sort of rights movement on Tumblr, drink. A shot whenever N3 says ":p." A shot whenever N3 says "omg." Every time N3 brings up or talks about Survivor, drink. Finish the drink if it's just an episode. A shot whenever N3 says "wow" at the end of an EpicMafia game. Two if she says it was interesting. A shot whenever N3 talks about the weather. Every time Mygeto calls Ryan "TDIFan," drink. Finish your drink and leave when Fedora comes in. Take a shot whenever Rue wants to play Acrotopia. Two if it's actually played. Take a shot whenever BB wants to play ANYTHING BUT MAFIA on EpicMafia. Take a shot whenever Fedora says something incredibly politically incorrect. Take a shot when Fedora's rankings are discussed. Finish your drink if race comes in the discussion. Take a shot whenever Rue talks about Fedora. Drink when people start talking about old users. Drink whenever someone adds something to the Chat Drinking Game that is currently happening at that moment and will have no further significance or repetition going forward. Drink whenever TDN gets roasted. Drink whenever TDF recommends a show to someone. Drink again if it's Hannibal. Drink whenever there's more than five people in the chat and it is quiet for an hour. Two if it's been longer than that. Three if there's ten people in the room. A shot whenever Rue wins a game and someone says "Why did we let Rue win?" A shot for every hour it takes to set up an EpicMafia game. A shot whenever anyone says "Gewn." Two if TDN is there. Three if it's TDN himself. A shot for every time chat is flooded with irrelevant Big Brother talk. Two if it goes on for over 10 minutes. A shot when BB says he's going to his office. Every time a survivor game on EpicMafia is going on for a long time, take a drink. Two if it goes for 7 hours. A shot for each BrantSteele elimination. Every time the Mafia wins on EpicMafia, drink. Finish the bottle if the Mafia keeps winning. Pour your drink out if the chat is dead. *